A woman like me
by Amborntobewild
Summary: Y aquí esta yo... Isaac Swan Dywer apunto de ser oficialmente lo que yo quería ser desde siempre, quien diría que sería facíl hacer cumplir mi más grande sueño. UNIVERSO ALTERNO/TEMAS ADULTOS.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Esta historia me pertenece, la idea proviene de varios relatos, videos y películas que he visto, pero en su mayoría es de mi loca cabeza.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un agradecimiento en especial a las betas ffth por su ayuda y sobre todo a_ Jime Cullen Salvatore_ por ser mi gran beta en esta historia.**

* * *

"_Si Dios me hubiera querido de otra manera, Él me hubiera creado de otra manera"_

_Johann von Goethe_

Prologo

Nací un 13 de septiembre en un pequeño hospital del condado Forks, Washington. Llegue para la alegrarles la vida a mis padres Charlie y Renee.

Yo tengo la tez blanca como la leche, muchas veces mi madre decía que parezco de porcelana que con un solo toque yo podría quebrarme en mil pedazos. Mi más grande rasgo son mis ojos tan grandes y cafés que cualquier persona los desearía tener. Pero no es por eso que la gente siempre me observa.

En mi infancia yo siempre quería vestirme con vestidos rosas, tener millones de barbies o jugar con los maravillosos juegos de té.

A principios de mi adolescencia yo quise experimentar con el maquillaje, los permanentes, ir a fiestas con minifaldas o simplemente ir a pijamadas, todo lo que acostumbran hacer las chicas.

Empecé a fijarme en los chicos, cuál era más atractivo, más caballeroso pero el otro lado de la moneda es que ellos no se fijaban en mí. Ellos pensaban que yo eran un monstruo y no solo ellos si no toda la gente: mis vecinos, compañeros hasta algunas personas de mi familia.

Todos me señalaban por ser una chica, por intentar saber cuál era mi papel en este mundo, todos los días eran un martirio vivir como yo lo hacía, sin saber quien realmente soy. Sin poder decir lo que realmente sentía, pensaba y quería, porqué yo era una aberración del mundo. Con miedo a morir por culpa de la gente, muchas veces lo pensé: Suicidarme sería mi salida más fácil.

Un día intente hacer lo que yo más deseaba que era verme como una chica, con mis pocos ahorros me compre mi primer maquillaje (un polvo, un labial y unas bellas sombras) hice lo que pude y me maquille, me puse unos aretes de mi madre y fui a la preparatoria como todo día normal, cuál sería mi tragedia que al momento en que yo la pise fue todo tan discriminante, tan humillante. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos todos me veían pero no en la forma en que yo deseaba si no como un monstruo, algo que ellos pensaban que no era "normal". Yo interiormente quería gritarles: ¡Mírenme, esto es lo que soy realmente, es lo que he deseado desde mi infancia. Lo que realmente quiero ser!

Rápidamente camine al patio de la preparatoria y me senté en una banca sintiendo las miradas de todos en mí. Me sentí como si lo que hice estuviera mal, pero yo lo veía bien era como si finalmente me estuviera un poco libre y de pronto como si dios estuviera viéndome con mi calvario y quisiera ayudarme una chica me sonrío como lo haría a una amiga.

Pero lo que más dolor me daba es que mi padre, mi propio padre me arruinara lo que yo deseaba demostrar, que no lo viera como un pecado si no como la razón para yo pudiera vivir feliz toda mi vida pero el solo hecho que él me dijera esta frase: ¡Deja de ser una chica! ¡Ve a verte a un espejo, eres una adveración del demonio, algo que debería no debería existir y que mil veces preferiría que no existieras para no verte, pero solo ve tu realidad Satanás!

En esos momentos era cuando yo corría al espejo a ver lo que padre me decía… No tenía nada femenino, mi cabello era corto, mi torso fornido y mis manos eran grandes y velludas algo que la sociedad veía normal en un chico. Porqué eso es realmente lo que yo soy un chico llamado Isaac Swan Dywer y yo quiero ser una chica.

* * *

**¡Buenas Noches! Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña probadita de lo que pronto se vendrá en esta historia. Como se habrán dado cuenta no es un tema que se trata my comúnmente por eso les pido que tengan una mente completamente abierta. Solo puedo decirles que este fic salío gracias a algunas cosas que le leí sobre estas personas que igual que otras merecen respeto y igualdad. Disfruten la historia y espero que les guste. **

**No se aún cuando tenga el primer capítulo, lo más pronto que pueda lo publicare. **

**Sin más un saludo y un beso a todas las que lean esta historia. **


	2. Difícil

**Disclaimer: Esta historia me pertenece, la idea proviene de varios relatos, videos y películas que he visto, pero en su mayoría es de mi loca cabeza.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un agradecimiento en especial a las betas ffth por su ayuda y sobre todo a_ Jime Cullen Salvatore_ por ser mi gran beta en esta historia.**

* * *

_"Si no podemos poner fin a nuestras diferencias, contribuyamos a que el mundo sea un lugar apto para ellas."_

_John F. Kennedy._

**Capitulo 1**

Isaac se encontraba en su habitación sin mucho ánimo, ya que hoy era domingo y como siempre después de la misa dominical tenía que ir a los partidos de beisbol a acompañar a su padre Charlie.

— Isaac – Grito el padre – Date prisa muchacho quede con Billy a las 11 – le dijo impaciente.

Charlie Swan tenía la idea de que su hijo de 7 años Isaac tenía que seguir sus pasos de juventud, practicar el beisbol y ser una gran figura del deporte algo que el definitivamente no logro por el cargo de jefe de policía de Forks.

— Voy papá – Grito enfurruñado Isaac. - Porqué tengo que ir siempre a esos tontos partidos, si sabe mi padre que no me gustan – Pensó interiormente él.

En ese momento entró su madre apresuradamente quien al ver a su pequeño hijo, aun vestido con traje para misa lo regaño por no hacerle caso a su padre.

— Pero mamá…. ¿Por qué mi papá me lleva a esos partidos si sabe que a mí no me gustan? Sabes tanto tú como mi papá que odio hacer deporte aparte estará Jacob – Dijo el niño fastidiado.

Jacob Black era el hijo de Billy, era un niño fortachón que por tener una gran altura tenía el derecho de insultar a Isaac.

— Pero tú también sabes que tú padre ama llevar a su gran hijo a esos partidos para presumir lo bien que juega, además nunca pasas mucho tiempo con tu padre cariño y sobre Jacob solo ignorarlo cariño o compréndelo un poco el pobre ha pasado por mucho – Contentó la madre represivamente.

Isaac ante esto asistió un poco desanimado pero aún así decidió seguir el consejo de su madre.

René conocía muy bien que su pequeño hijo era un poco receloso con los niños y cada día se daba cuenta que su hijo prefería cosas que gustaban más a las niñas: últimamente jugaba más con las niñas del colegio y tenía un comportamiento muy femenino para su gusto. Ella regañaba continuamente a Isaac por esas pequeñas acciones pero el niño le decía solo que se sentía más cómodo así que como un niño. Su madre solo esperaba que esto cambiara al pasar el tiempo.

— Ya estás listo Isaac – El niño sin mucho ánimo bajo de la cama pero antes de salir de su habitación su madre replico.

— ¿Y mi beso? – Dijo juguetonamente.

El niño ante eso corrió rápidamente a su madre donde la beso en la mejilla.

— Te quiero má – musitó el niño.

— Yo también mi bebé – Isaac ante esto solo se sonrojo – Cuando llegues te tendré esas galletas con chispas de chocolate que tanto te gustan – Agrego confidentemente la madre.

Y sin más Isaac bajó rápidamente las escaleras donde lo esperaba su padre quien al verlo solo se despidió con un hasta luego de su esposa para darse prisa y llegar a tiempo con Billy Black su mejor amigo.

Al llegar a casa de Billy Black Isaac se encontró con el hijo de Billy, Jacob Black y varios niños que entrenan beisbol. Aún a pesar de que sus padres fueran buenos amigos Jacob siempre insulta y golpea a Isaac por sus acciones tan femeninas así como el hecho de que prefiriera jugar más con su hermana pequeña Leah.

— Pero miren quien ha llegado – Gritó mordazmente Jacob – El mariquita Swan – Agrego burlescamente.

Ante este comentario Isaac solo bajo la cabeza cabizbajo, no entendía por qué Jacob siempre lo ofendía o insultaba él nunca había sido grosero con él y mucho menos le había hecho algo.

— Déjame en paz Jacob, no soy ningún mariquita – Contentó en pequeños susurros Isaac.

— Si eres un mariquita, tan solo en la forma como caminas… como las niñas y el hecho de que juegues a las muñecas con Leah – confirmo un niño igual de grande que Jacob, llamado Paul.

En ese momento no pudo decir nada más Isaac ya que su padre y Billy llegaron y comenzaron a decirles a los niños que empezaran a caminar hacia el campo de práctica que se encontraba a unos 50 metros de la casa de Billy.

Los niños ante esto empezaron a caminar hacia el campo ignorando cruelmente a Isaac y a otro niño que se encontraba sentado en un tronco. Al ver esto decidió acercarse a él.

— Ho…laaaa… - Murmuró suavemente Isaac.

— Ahhhh Hola – Contentó el niño tímidamente.

Isaac observo al niño que era de complexión delgada, tez morena y con unos lentes enormes.

— Me llamo Isaac, ¿tú? – Dijo sonrientemente.

— Mucho Gust…oo Isaac, me llamo Seth – contestó tímidamente el niño.

— Bueno… creo que deberíamos alcanzar a los demás ¿no? –

Seth ante ese comentario asistió y se encamino junto a Isaac al campo de práctica.

Durante el juego de Beisbol Jacob y sus amigos siguieron insultando tanto a Isaac como a Seth. Alegando hasta que ambos eran unas tontas niñas. Charlie solo hacia oídos sordos ante los comentarios ya que pensaba que era solo un inocente "juego de niños".

Finalmente finalizo el juego que aunque fue un tormento para ambos niños lograron sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible así como también formaron una pequeña amistad dónde quedó verse cada domingo para jugar juntos beisbol.

— Recuerda Charlie que el próximo sábado será la fiesta de cumpleaños de Leah, para que no faltes eh! – Comentó Billy felizmente por la próxima fiesta de su hija. – Ni tú tampoco muchacho que ya sabes que ella te tiene un cariño muy grande – Agrego dirigiendo hacia Isaac.

Charlie asistió con una gran sonrisa igual que Isaac que consideraba una gran amiga a Leah que aunque fuera un año más pequeña que él, ellos se llevaban de maravilla.

En el coche Isaac decidió comentarle a su padre sobre los comentarios de Jacob.

— Papá… ¿por qué no me defendiste ante los insultos que me hizo Jacob? – Exigió el niño.

— Vamos Isaac, Jacob solo está jugando sabes que solo lo hace para hacerte enojar pero no lo dice porque sea cierto… ¿o es cierto que eres una mariquita? – Respondió indiferentemente ante los tontos comentarios de su hijo, él bien sabía que Jacob era un hijo ejemplar que cualquier padre desearía tener y solo hacia esos comentarios para demostrar su hombría.

— Papá sabes que soy…. Un niño, no un mariquita – Y eso era lo que solo contestó Isaac aunque realmente no estaba seguro de su respuesta.

— Mira sabes que Isaac solo olvídalo y ya es solo un juego. – Gritó fríamente Charlie a su Isaac.

El solo asistió ante esto último aunque bastante triste ya que él sabía como siempre que su padre defendería todo lo que hiciera Jacob porqué pensaba que era el niño perfecto.

Isaac decidió no comentarle a su madre nada porqué solo ocasionaría problemas con su mamá y papá por las preferencias de este último.

Así trascurrió el lunes sin ningún incidente hasta el martes el cuál René tuvo visitas de unas antiguas amigas de la preparatoria con las cuales había tenido la coincidencia de encontrarse en el supermercado.

— Cariño, ve a cambiarte de ropa. Pronto tendremos visitas – Le ordenó Rene a su hijo no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

— Si mamá, puedo ponerme la ropa que yo quiera verdad? - Preguntó tímidamente Isaac.

— Claro cariño – Contentó ella sin mucha importancia hacia el asunto.

Al pasó de 5 minutos llegaron las esperadas amigas de René quien al verla le halagaron lo hermosamente joven que se veía así como la hermosa casa que tenía. Ella como buena anfitriona las invito a pasar a sala a tomar un buen café y unas galletas esperando la llegada de Charlie e Isaac.

— Y cuéntanos René en qué grado estudia Isaac? – Cuestiono Karen, una joven mujer rubia que era famosa por casarse con el magnate Michael Newton.

— Oh mi pequeño Isaac cursa el 1° primaria – Respondió orgullosamente René ante la pregunta tan despectiva de Karen.

— Bueno mi pequeño Mike esta en 1° también, pero sinceramente parece estar en 4° es tan grande y guapo – Replico Karen ante la contestación de René.

— Hay Karen deja de ser tan vanidosa, todos los niños en alguna etapa de su vida sobresalen pero el más fuerte es el que triunfara más – Comentó una señora de tez morena llamada Charlotte ante los comentarios de René y Karen sobre sus hijos.

— En fin señoras, basta de tanto parloteo mejor les presento a mi hijo Isaac – Dijo René al escuchar los pasos de Isaac bajando las escaleras del segundo piso.

Y en ese momento Isaac hizo su entrara triunfar la cuál sorprendió a todas las señoras de la sala. Todas miraron atónitamente a el niño se presentaba ante sus ojos el cual tenía la cara maquillada… Nadie comentó nada solo pero con las miradas que se daban entre si las señoras era suficiente. René avergonzada corrió hacia donde se encontraba Isaac y lo dirigió al baño, pidiendo disculpas a las presentes.

— ¡Pero qué es esto Isaac, tú no debes maquillarte hijo! – Regañó René a su hijo mientras tomaba papel y crema para quitarle ese maquillaje.

— Perdón mamá – Dijo hipando Isaac ante el regaño de su madre. Y es que él acostumbraba a jugar con el maquillaje de ella a escondidas.

— ¿Lo has hecho más veces? – Preguntó molesta su mamá.

— No mamá – Murmuró Isaac, no tenía por qué decirle que sí. El sabía que lo regañaría más si se enteraba que siempre jugaba a maquillarse como ella.

— No me mientas Isaac, esto no es correcto. ¡Tú eres un niño y los niños no hacen esto! – Gritó desesperada y temerosa por esta acción y es que ella tenía el presentimiento que no sería la primera de muchas.

Sábado

Eran las once de la mañana y René junto con su marido e hijo se encontraban en la casa de Billy y Sara para el cumpleaños número 7 de Leah.

— ¡Odio este vestido, es tan rosado! – Refunfuño Leah ante el vestido que su madre la había obligado a usar por su cumpleaños. Siempre era lo mismo con su madre solo le compraba cosas rosas o lilas, ella odia esos colores, prefería mejor el verde o el azul.

— Eres una sangrona Leah, yo daría todo por usar ese vestido – Murmuró enfado Isaac ante los comentarios sobre su vestido.

— ¿Por qué siempre quieres hacer las cosas de las niñas? – Preguntó Leah confusa.

— No sé, sabes si te soy sincero… mi cabeza me dice que debo jugar con el juego de té, y aparte me gusta, me siento cómodo. Yo no le veo nada de malo a eso pero todos me dicen que está mal - Contenta Isaac honestamente a su amiga.

— Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial – Grita emocionada Leah. Y sin más empezó a contarle a Isaac lo que harían para que fuera feliz por primera vez.

A partir de la una de tarde empezaron a llegar los invitados a la fiesta de Leah, familiares, amigos cercanos y compañeros de colegio. Todo estaba hermoso aunque demasiado rosa decía Leah pero le gusto por qué había globos, pastel, comida chatarra y hasta un brin colín para jugar con Isaac y sus amigas.

Isaac estaba muy contento porque se estaba divirtiendo como nunca en la fiesta de Leah, que aunque estaban Jacob y sus amigos lo habían ignorado durante toda la fiesta y eso era un alivio para él ahora solo esperaba que se llevara a cabo el plan que Leah tenía en mente para ser más perfecto su día.

—Isaac, Isaac, vamos a mi cuarto para llevar a cabo el plan – Comentó Leah a Isaac, quien asistió felizmente – Espera… Le pediré su ayuda a Rebeca y Ángela – Agregó Leah mientras corría tras sus amigas Rebeca y Ángela para que la ayudaran en su plan.

Las niñas al enterarse de lo que Leah quería llevar a cabo decidieron ayudarla con tal de ver feliz a Isaac.

Los 4 niños corrieron rápidamente al cuarto, dónde Leah fue a su closet y tomo su ropa favorita unos jeans y una playera verde para correr al baño y cambiarse. Al salir del baño jalo a Isaac para que se metiera él y le dio el vestido rosa el cuál le ordeno que se lo pusiera. Él solo asistió felizmente porqué esto era lo que él quería.

Vamos chicas, mientras Isaac se cambia busquemos unos aretes y unos moños en el cuarto de mi mamá y también una sábana – Ordenó Leah emocionada ante todo lo que harían.

Isaac se cambio rápidamente y espero a las niñas para que terminaran el plan, las cuales regresaron y terminaron de ponerle unos hermosos aretes de fantasía y un moño rosa en su cabello.

— Gracias Leah – Dijo Isaac a su pequeña amiga con lagrimas en sus ojos.

— De nada Isaac – Respondió su amiga dando un beso en la mejilla.

Dónde terminaron este momento bajando las escaleras, escoltados por Rebeca y Ángela que los tapaban con la sabana.

— ¡Atención todo mundo! – Grito Leah delante de todos – ¡Abracadabra! - Agregó mientras Rebeca y Ángela tiraban de la sabana para dejar al descubierto a Isaac.

Isaac solamente sonría y movía su vestido de un a lado a otro sintiendo como una niña. Pero al fijar su mirada al frente vio que todos lo miraban con ridiculez, vergüenza, burla y pena. Esperando un tanto de compresión de parte de sus padres los volteo a ver pero solo vio que su madre se sostenía de su padre llorando y él lo miraba totalmente furioso.

Sin pestañear 2 veces Isaac vio que su padre lo arrastro hacia el carro seguido por su mamá sin decir ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Pero que estabas pensado? ¿Qué acaso estás enfermo? Ya sé cuál es tu problema, que eres un maricón – Grito el padre a su hijo sin importar lo que dijera. – Es que dios, ¿por qué me castigaste con esto? Un maricón…. ¿porqué? - Agrego desconcertado y es que aunque él había visto algunas señales se negaba a creerlo.

Isaac veía todo tan asustado y desconcertado igual a su padre, pero lo peor es que le había dicho maricón como todos los demás le acostumbraban a decir. Pero él no se sentía así… el sentía que estaba en el cuerpo equivocado solamente.

La madre de Isaac solo lloraba desconsoladamente ante los hechos que se iba descubriendo de su hijo y que igual que Charlie ella había visto varías señales dónde su hijo se comportaba afeminadamente o como niña pero nunca le tomo la importancia debida, pero ahora con el hecho que se vistiera y pintara como mujer tomaba otro rumbo distinto esta situación.

Al llegar a la casa Charlie sacó a su hijo arrastras del automóvil y lo llevo de igual modo a casa, dónde se dirigió a la habitación de Isaac.

— Y aquí te quedaras hasta aprendas que tu eres un niño, no un maricón. ¿Entiendes? - Grito enfurecido el padre ante la mirada de miedo de su hijo que solo asistió a su padre. – Por lo tanto te quedaras todo lo que queda del día para recapacitar sobre tus acciones y sobretodo pedirle perdón a nuestro señor – Agrego el padre.

— S…i pa…pa… - Contentó Isaac tartamudeando.

Después de eso Charlie salió de la habitación de su hijo en donde se encontró a su esposa y la abrazó.

— ¿Qué haremos cariño? – Murmuró desesperadamente Charlie a su esposa.

— Aún no lo sé, sólo tenemos que encontrar una solución a esto cariño… - Contentó Rene a su esposo.

Y es que ambos estaban preocupados ante los hechos de su hijo porqué sabían qué hacer para poder curar a su hijo de esa "enfermedad" que él tenía, pero harían todo lo posible para que fuera un niño normal.

* * *

**¡Hola lectores! Aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, no me tardé mucho en desarrollarlo de hecho acabo de terminarlo antier y quería subirlo cuantó antes solo era que mi beta lo checara para subirlo.**

**No sé ustedes que piensen de esta capítulo, aquí es dónde comienza todo... Esto no sera una historia facíl ya que Isaac tendrá que pasar por muchas cosas para poder lograr su igualdad así que tengan paciencia.**

**No puedo comentarles nada más, solo un gracias a las personas que leyeron el prologo y pedirles que se animen a dejar un review, eso es como un pago para mí. **

**Sin más me despido. ¡Saludos!**


	3. Compresión

**Disclaimer: Esta historia me pertenece, la idea proviene de varios relatos, videos y películas que he visto, pero en su mayoría es de mi loca cabeza.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un agradecimiento en especial a las betas ffth por su ayuda y sobre todo a_ Jime Cullen Salvatore_ por ser mi gran beta en esta historia.**

* * *

_"Ellos me enseñaron el valor de la lealtad, que uno nunca deberia olvidar a ningún ser amado"_

_Siempre a tu lado - Hachiko_

**Capitulo 2**

René se encontraba platicando con su hermana Sonia sobre los recientes hechos de Isaac y es que después de ver lo que Charlie había dicho tenía miedo a que fuera verdad.

— No sé qué hacer Sonia, tengo miedo que mi hijo sea gay – Confesó llorando René a su hermana.

— René, René, cálmate por favor – Suplico Sonia a su hermana. – Tengo que contante algo, pero necesito que te calmes y no armes un alboroto si? – Agrego pacientemente Sonia.

— Está bien, me voy a calmar para que me cuentes lo que sabes – Contentó René ante lo dicho por su hermana y es que esperaba que le diera una respuesta ante lo que había pasa ante los comportamientos de Isaac

— Estuve platicando con Isaac y él me dijo que quiere ser una niña – Dijo rápidamente Sonia a su hermana.

Sonia sabía esto ya que el día anterior había decidido platicar con su sobrino y comprenderlo un poco más.

Flashback

Era lunes e Isaac se encontraba en su habitación haciendo su tarea, ya que era lo único que podía hacer desde el sábado por haber salido vestido de niña ante todos. El se encontraba demasiado triste por lo que había dicho su padre y decepcionado por parte de su madre que no había hecho nada. Él se preguntaba cada vez más porqué no lo comprendían y le daban respuestas, él lo único que quería era ser una niña pero sus padres solo lo acusaban de ser un monstruo.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y asomo la cabeza su tía Sonia.

— ¿Puedo pasar Isaac? – Preguntó tímidamente la tía de Isaac.

— Claro tía, pasa. – Contestó cabizbajamente Isaac a su tía y es que lo único que temía es que su tía favorita también lo acusara de ser un monstruo.

— ¿Cómo estás Isaac? – Dijo su tía a él.

— Bien – Contentó no muy convencido Isaac.

— Yo sé que no estás bien Isaac, no me mientas – Regaño cariñosamente la tía a su sobrino y es que ella lo conocía muy bien para saber cómo realmente se sentía.

— Es que tía… Nadie me comprende, el sábado hice cosas que ocasionaron que mi papá me dijera que era monstruo, yo no soy un monstruo – Dijo llorando Isaac.

— Tú no eres ningún monstruo mi niño, así que no pienses eso – Dijo ferozmente Sonia a su sobrino pero no por lo que él había dicho, si no por la culpa de sus cuñado.

— ¿Entonces porqué mi padre me lo dice, si no lo soy? Y mi mamá ella ni siquiera me ha dirigido una mirada, ¿por qué tía? – Murmuro hipando Isaac a su tía.

— Tranquilo mi niño, tranquilo – Consoló Sonia ante las preguntas tan dolorosas que su sobrino le hacía, las cuáles ocasionaron que ella lo acurrucara en su regazo para darle el consuelo que nadie le había dado. – Se que ellos no lo dicen y hacen realmente, ellos solo están confundidos– agrego para justificar las faltas que tanto su hermana y cuñado habían hecho. – ¿Qué te parece si mejor me dices porqué lo hiciste para comprenderte mejor? – Finalizo cariñosamente la tía al sobrino.

Isaac asistió tímidamente a lo que le había pedido su tía y empezó a platicarle el hecho de que porqué hizo de vestirse de niña. Él decidió contarle todo porqué su tía había hallado la forma de escucharlo y no juzgarlo ante sus acciones.

Fin flashback

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Que mi hijo quiere ser una niña? – Grito furiosamente René a su hermana y es que lo que había dicho ella era una total mentira, su hijo era un niño.

— Te dije que te calmaras René – Replico Sonia a René – Por ese motivo no quería decirte nada, ya que no sabes escuchar lo que tu hijo quiere decirte. Eres su madre y aunque sea gay o no debes de apoyarlo – Agrego furiosamente y es que ella daría todo por tener un hijo como Isaac tan educado, honesto y respetuoso.

— Está bien, me calmare pero dime qué hacer ante lo que dice Isaac – Preguntó René temerosa y es que lo único que se le ocurría era llevarlo a Misa todo el día si era necesario para que quitara esos malos pensamientos a su hijo.

— Yo te recomiendo que busques un buen psicólogo para que diagnostique exactamente que tiene Isaac, hay que tener la mente abierta hermana. No dudes que sea lo que sea que tenga Isaac yo te apoyare – Respondió Sonia animadamente y es que ella trataría de apoyar a todos para que Isaac dejara de sufrir y sobre todo a Charlie para que cambiara su forma de pensar.

— No me convence mucho lo que sugieres, pero está bien hermana te hare caso. Al cabo nada pierdo con intentar resolver que tiene Isaac – Dijo René a su hermana ya que lo único que quería saber si su hijo era homosexual.

Al día siguiente René decidió seguir el consejo de su hermana y busco una psicóloga para que tratara a Isaac, no tardó mucho en encontrar una. La psicóloga Kate Denali quién escucho pacientemente a René y le comentó que la esperaría con Isaac después de que saliera de la escuela.

René recogió a Isaac y le comentó que irían con una psicóloga para que platicara con ella y viera que tenía, él solo asistió obedientemente y agarro la mano de su mamá para seguirla al consultorio de la psicóloga.

Al llegar a la recepción del consultorio la doctora Denali los recibió animadamente y le dijo a Isaac que pasara con ella a su consultorio para platicar un rato.

René espero por una hora hasta que la doctora Denali salió de su consultorio y le dijo que pasara para dialogar los resultados.

— Isaac, nos esperas un momento afuera – Dijo la psicóloga Denali a Isaac, quien salió del consultorio.

— Doctora ¿Qué tiene mi hijo? ¿Es homosexual? – Preguntó asustada René a la psicóloga y es que lo único que esperaba es que no lo fuera.

— No señora, no quiero darle una respuesta incorrecta pero según mi diagnostico Isaac es transexual. – Contesto calmadamente la doctora a René.

— ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Un transexual, pero ¿Qué es eso doctora? – Replico asustada René.

— Cálmese señora, mire todavía no estoy ciento por cierto segura de que Isaac sea transexual, se necesita más consultas y análisis para determinar si es o no transexual. – Contesto la psicóloga Denali a René – Yo se que difícil para usted entender esto pero créame necesitamos darle todo nuestro apoyo a Isaac, porqué en caso de no dárselo él puede buscar otras salidas – Agrego la doctora hacia René.

— Me calmare, pero necesito que me explique qué es eso de transexual y ¿cuáles son esas otras salidas? – Dijo René.

— Una persona transexual es aquella que tiene un conflicto con su sexualidad es decir está inconforme con su sexo biológico, su sexo social y psicólogo. Un hombre que es mujer psicológica o una mujer que es hombre psicológicamente, es como si naciera en el cuerpo equivocada. ¿Me entiende? – Comentó la psicóloga a René ante la dudas que tenía y es que necesitaba explicarle exactamente que era la transexualidad porqué mucha gente tenía el concepto equivocado sobre esta preferencia. – Bueno son muchas las salidas que algunas personas toman al no recibir el apoyo de sus familiares o personas cercanas como irse de su casa, dedicarse a la prostitución, drogadicción y en los peores casos hasta el suicidio. Ahora señora comprende por qué le digo que es importante que apoye a Isaac en estos momentos. – Agrego sin más compasión la psicóloga y es que había muchos casos de que padres rechazaban a sus hijos por el simple hecho de ser homosexuales, transexuales o bisexuales ya que pensaban que eso era un pecado para ellos.

La psicóloga Denali pensaba que en algunas ocasiones era necesario hablar con la gente fríamente para que vieran las consecuencias y las tomaras en serio, eso era lo mejor y lo peor para una persona que aún no definía su elección sexual.

— ¿Suicidio? Oh dios santo…. Noooo, yo no quisiera que mi hijo pasara por lo que usted me ha dicho doctora, sé que no es muy común lo que me está diciendo pero necesito tiempo para poder comprender y reflexionar todo. – Respondió René a la psicóloga Kate y es que aunque no estuviera muy de acuerdo con eso, trataría de abrir su mente más y así apoyar en todo lo que pudiera a Isaac, no quería que su cayera en las drogas o se suicidara.

Después de salir de la consulta con la doctora Kate; René e Isaac estuvieron platicando sobre lo ocurrido en la consulta así como también René le pidió disculpas a su hijo por la actitud que había tomado dónde le explico que necesitaba más consultas con la psicóloga para saber exactamente que tenía Isaac. Aclarándole en todo momento que el resultado que fuera ella lo amaría igual que siempre o muchísimo más

Isaac al oír eso abrazo a su mamá fuertemente y empezó a sollozar por todo lo que había ocurrido anteriormente así como lo que había sucedido el día de hoy. Y es que él necesitaba desahogarse y que mejor que con su mamá. Y para no ponerse más triste Isaac solo le dio un gran beso a su mamá en la mejilla así como susurrándole un lindo te quiero, René ante esto solo abrazó más fuerte a su hijo.

Al llegar a la casa Isaac corrió a su habitación para hacer su tarea y René fue a la cocina para preparar la comida de Charlie. Mientras preparaba la comida René no sabía cómo empezar a decirle a Charlie sobre lo que le pasa a Isaac y es que aunque ella estaba comprendiendo un poco la situación, Charlie no comprendería nada por la educación que le dieron. Solo esperaba que mínimo la escuchara.

— ¿René, Isaac? – Grito Charlie ante su llegada a la casa. René al escuchar los gritos de Charlie empezó a ponerse nerviosa pero decidió ser fuerte por su hijo.

— En la cocina Charlie – Respondió gritando René tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

Charlie al escuchar el grito de su mujer se dirigió a la cocina. Ella se encontraba en la estufa viendo la comida que estaba haciendo y él sin perder más tiempo se acerco por detrás de ella.

— Mi hermosa esposa – Susurró Charlie en su oído haciendo que se estremeciera mientras soltaba una sonrisita nerviosa.

— Charlie – Murmuro sonrojada quien sin pensarlo se volteo hacia su esposo y lo beso.

— ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Charlie sonrientemente hacia su esposa.

— Bien…. – Contentó no muy convencida ella alejándose de él.

— ¿Bien? No se nota, dime que pasa… Acaso Isaac hizo otra de sus joterias – Dijo Charlie molesto y es que era lo único que faltaba para que confirmara lo que todo el pueblo decía de su hijo maricón.

— Deja de decirle así Charlie, por favor…. Te diré pero prométeme que no te alteradas – Contesto apresurada René hacia Charlie y es que lo mejor era contarle cuánto antes lo que pasaba con Isaac. – Hoy fue con una psicóloga para ver que tiene Isaac – Agrego murmurando nerviosamente René.

— ¿Y qué te dijo la psicóloga? – Respondió malhumorado Charlie y es que él pensaba que lo único que podría curar a Isaac era tomar medicamentos o algo para hacerlo todo un hombrecito.

— Antes de decirte lo que me dijo la psicóloga quiero que comprendas que debemos de apoyar a Isaac, es nuestro hijo y somos su único apoyo – Dijo René.

— Si, si, si Al grano René por favor…. – Contestó sin mucha importancia Charlie.

—No es muy seguro pero la psicóloga me dijo que Isaac es transexual – Dijo René a su marido.

— ¿Transexual? ¿Pero qué mierdas es eso René? Mira lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que psicologuita te robo tu dinero – Dijo sin más Charlie y es que él no confiaba sobre lo que decía la psicóloga como podía ella conocer mejor a su hijo que él mismo.

— Es decir que Isaac nació en el cuerpo equivocado, él desde nació es una niña solo que su cuerpo biológico está equivocado – Murmuro bajamente René tratado de explicarle lo mejor a Charlie.

— ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?, ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE MI HIJO NO ES UN NIÑO SI NO UNA NIÑA, UN PUTO MARICON – Grito Charlie furiosamente.

— No digas eso Charlie por favor… la psicóloga me dijo que debemos de tener una mente abierta si no… Isaac tomaría otras salidas para sus problemas si no lo ayudamos – Suplico René a su marido.

— ¿Cuáles salidas? ¿Qué cosas puede hacer un niño de 7 años? Lo único que entiendo es que tengo un puto hijo maricon que quieren que le den por el culo – Despotrico Charlie hacia lo que decía René y es que lo único que su mente le deja comprender era que su hijo le gustaban los hombres.

— SE PUEDE SUICIDAR CHARLIE, SUICIDAR, SUICIDAR, ACASO ¿QUIERES QUE PASE ESO? – Grito René desesperada y es que ella después de hablar con la psicóloga ese era su único miedo.

— Por favor René un niño de 7 años suicidándose, lo único que esa psicologuita hizo fue meterte ideas a la cabeza, ese niño necesita cosas de hombres – Contesto indiferente Charlie y es que él pensaba que la psicóloga solo quería robarles su dinero con la "supuesta" ayuda que le daba a Isaac.

—Pues si eso es lo piensas allá tú… Pero ojala y nunca te arrepientas Charlie… - Dijo René hacia la indiferencia de Charlie hacia lo que le pudiera pasar a su hijo. Salió de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación ya que no quería ver a Charlie en estos momentos.

Ella solo esperaba que pronto se diera cuenta de sus errores y no fuera lo suficiente tarde para el perdón de Isaac.

Con el paso del tiempo Isaac continuo con sus consultas con la psicóloga Denali dónde platicaban y hacían dinámicas para que ella pudiera descubrir si Isaac era realmente Transexual.

Durante estas consultas la psicóloga Denali hizo el paso de la atención psicosocial, que era para ayudar a que Isaac comprendiera mejor por lo que está pasando y pudiera acompañarlo con el cambio de forma de vestir que se adecuara más a su gusto o sentimientos requiriendo hace pruebas médicas, test de vida real, examen de personalidad.

La psicóloga Denali hizo todo esto por el tiempo que pensó conveniente y necesito la ayuda de la psiquiatra Carmen para obtener el diagnostico correcto sobre la disforia de género.

* * *

**Hola querida gente que lee este fic. ¿Como están? ¿Como se pasaron el 14 de febrero? Espero que muy bien. Una disculpa por no haber traido el capítulo antes pero mi beta estaba ocupada: ¡Hola Jime! *Saluden a Jime chicos***

**En este capitulo como se habran dado cuenta René esta más comprensiva con lo de Isaac por el sólo de hecho que no quiere perder a su hijo, lamentablemente yo no soy madre pero mi tía perdio un hijo por un asalto y ella sufrio mucho... Y me dispuse a preguntarle que haría si fuera homosexual mi primo y ella dijo: Lo aceptaria con tal de que este conmigo a mi lado... Por este motivo también puse la frase, no se si hayan visto esa película. Si no la han visto vealan esta preciosa.**

**Si tienen alguna otra duda pueden preguntarme con gusto en mi perfil esta mi facebook y también el grupo de fic: ¡SI YA TENEMOS GRUPO DEL FIC! UNANSE :) Ahi tratare de subir adelantos, fotos y las portadas oficinales del fic.**

**Contestación Reviews:**

**Fernyyuki:** Me alegro tanto de que te haya gustado el capítulo, **Patymdn:** Aquí hay una mejora para lo que pasa Isaac, no crees?,** LauraGarcia:** Si lamentablemente Isaac sufrira un poco :(,** Lambstown:** Buenoo ya te habia contestado el review señorita :), **Marie Sellory:** Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, me hace muy feliz. Cualquier duda puedes dirigirte al grupo o a mi facebook, con confianza,** Janesita Swan:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que es un tema muy controversial por lo mismo que mucha gente piensa que la identidad de género es una enfermeda y no, es algo con lo que nace, no sé desarrolla. **Tecupi:** Lamentablemente si hay mucha gente que tiene estereotipos de nuestra sociedad uno muy común es cuando un niño llora: Deja de llorar, solo eso hacen las niñas y eso es malisimo porqué deprimes al niño y haces que él piense que esta mal, **Terewee:** Lamentablemente si pasa Tere :(

Bueno son todos los reviews por el momento los de este capítulo los contestare en el siguiente :)

Sin más disfruten el capítulo, un saludo.


	4. Primer día

**Disclaimer: Esta historia me pertenece, la idea proviene de varios relatos, videos y películas que he visto, pero en su mayoría es de mi loca cabeza.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un agradecimiento en especial a las betas ffth por su ayuda y sobre todo a_ Jime Cullen Salvatore_ por ser mi gran beta en esta historia.**

**Nota: Al principio del capítulo sera Isaac (Él) pero conforme va desarrollandose cambia a Isabella (Ella). **

* * *

**La transexualidad no es una elección. Si fuese una elección, ¿por qué una persona en su sano juicio escogería una forma de vida que implica tantas dificultades, prejuicios y discriminaciones?.  
**

_**Anónimo**_

**Capitulo 3 **

Después de las terapias con la doctora Denali y la psiquiatra Carmen, Isaac por fin había obtenido el diagnostico final: Disforia de género, específicamente habla de que él no era un hombre si no una mujer transgénero.

Al obtener este resultado ambas doctoras decidieron hablar con Isaac y René acabar de conocer si querían continuar con el siguiente paso que era la transición transexual, un periodo durante el cual Isaac se sometería a un "cambio de género tanto físico como social", más específicamente era el hecho de tomar hormonas y posibilitar la feminización de su cuerpo y así poder vivir abiertamente a manera de una chica. Las doctoras les especificaron a René e Isaac que este nivel tenía una duración aproximada de 12 o 18 meses y que sería una prueba para ver si realmente Isaac podría desarrollarse a modo de una mujer.

A fin de que Isaac y René habían decido seguir con la transición sexual, así mismo decidieron escoger un nuevo nombre para esta nueva etapa de Isaac donde ya no sería él; si no ella.

Isaac sabía que esto era muy importante porque finalmente estaba ocurriendo lo que ella deseaba con toda su alma.

— Mamá… ¿Qué piensas de ponerme René, cómo tú? – Preguntó Isaac a su mamá, y es que sinceramente le gustaba mucho el nombre de su mamá.

— No Isaac, mi nombre es horrible…. Hay tantos nombres tan bonitos, de modo que no deberías de escoger el mío – Contesto René a Isaac perspicazmente.

— Es que no se me viene a la mente algún otro nombre que me guste – Respondió tristemente Isaac a su madre.

— ¿Qué te parece el nombre de tu abuela? – Comentó René ya que pensaba que el nombre de su madre era muy bonito.

— ¿Marie? Me agrada mamá aunque, también ahorita que me acuerdo que el nombre de Isabella me gusta muchísimo – Dijo entusiastamente Isaac ya que por fin tenía una idea de su próximo nombre

— Isabella Marie. Me encanta Isaac y no porque seas mi hija ni nada pero ambos te describen – Dijo sin más René a su hija. - Y es que tú estás tan llena de gracia y tanto amor que dar mi vida - Le respondió a Isaac mientras la abrazaba amorosamente.

— A mí también me encantan mamá… Desde hoy ya no seré más Isaac, si no Isabella Marie Swan Dywer – Dijo felizmente Isabella a su mamá porqué este era el momento que tanto había esperado.

Y aun a pesar de que tenían su nuevo nombre, ahora el problema era decirle a su padre, y es que a pesar que con el paso del tiempo había hecho oídos sordos ante los comportamientos de Isabella y la ayuda que ella había recibo de la doctora y psicóloga; Charlie aún no aceptaba muy del todo a su "hijo". Él solo ignoraba los cambios de su hijo.

Isabella aún era físicamente un hombre, los únicos cambios físicos eran que se había hecho 2 perforaciones en las orejas y poder ponerse aretes y el uso de maquillaje de vez en cuando, y así no escandalizar tanto a Charlie. Normalmente ambas cosas las realizaba dentro de su casa cuando Charlie se encontraba trabajando, aunque Isabella aún no se sentía lista para que la demás gente la viera con aretes y maquillaje.

René también había hecho grandes progresos con las consultas que había recibido de la psiquiatra Carmen y la psicóloga Denali dónde vio de diferentes perspectivas el trastorno que sufría su hija y así poder apoyarla lo mejor posible.

Año actual 2002

René se encontraba preparando el desayuno ya que era el primer día de clases de Isabella en el bachillerato, dónde sería un nuevo comienzo para ella.

— Mi amor, baja ya se te hará tarde – Grito René a su hija y es que su hora de entrada era a las siete y media de la mañana y ya eran las siete en punto y aún no bajaba a desayunar.

— Ya voy mamá – Respondió rápidamente Isabella a su madre mientras bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso.

A los pocos segundos Isabella entró a la cocina, quién al ver a su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo de buenos días. René sonrió ante el gesto de su hija y volteo a verla.

Isabella tenía la complexión de un chico de 15 años, con una estructura poco musculada, delgada y una estatura promedio. Su cabello era tipo hongo de color castaño pero lo que más resaltaba de él eran sus grandes ojos cafés.

René le sirvió el desayuno en la mesa sentándose enfrente de ella viéndola comer.

— ¿Te maquillaras? – Preguntó temerosa René y es que ella esperaba que no hasta que Isabella tuviera una apariencia física más femenina.

— No creo – Murmuro bajamente Isabella y es que había notado el tono en el que lo dijo su madre, sinceramente quería evitarle algún mal rato a ella.

— Está bien, en lo que decidas te apoyare – Contestó René al momento en que besaba la coronilla de la cabeza de su hija.

Sin decir nada más Isabella terminó su desayuno rápidamente para irse al bachillerato y es que tenía que tomar el autobús escolar porqué su padre no podía llevarla por entrar más temprano a trabajar.

— He terminado mamá, estuvo muy delicioso el desayuno. Deséame suerte y dame tu bendición mami - Dijo sin más Isabella a su madre.

— Que dios te acompañe cariño, te quiero y suerte – Contesto René al momento de darle la bendición, un beso y un abrazo a su hija y es que hoy era un momento importante para ella.

Isabella corrió ante el pitido que dio el autobús que la esperaba afuera de su casa. Al llegar al autobús subió nerviosamente, dónde se encontró con varias miradas curiosas así como gritos de los chicos y chicas que saludaban a sus amigos seguidamente de las largas vacaciones de verano.

La mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados hasta que vio un asiento solo a lado de una pequeña chica de cabello rubio rojizo. Esta chica la miraba tímidamente pero le sonrió invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. Ella decidió aceptar su invitación.

Al sentarse a un lado de ella puro verla mejor, era una chica muy bella de una estatura un poco más baja que él, con unos grandes ojos verdes y un cuerpo esbelto pero atlético.

— Hola - Dijo entusiastamente la chica a Isabella. - ¿Cómo te llamas? - Agrego amistosamente.

— Ah… Hola, me llamó Isabella Swan – Contesto temerosamente entretanto miraba la reacción de la chica - ¿y tú? – Agrego sin más Isabella.

— Ohhh… Isabella, bonito nombre, pero que no se supone que eres un chico?, perdón mi nombre es Jane Volturi, mucho gusto Isabella – Dijo sin más complicaciones Jane a Isabella

— Esto es algo difícil de explicar pero no soy un chico, si no una chica. – Contesto incómodamente Isabella y es que sabía muy bien que Jane tenía que preguntarle eso. – Mira ya llegamos, vamos antes de que se nos haga más tarde – Agrego rápidamente y es que se sentía salgada por la campana por esto.

Jane ante el comentario de Isabella no hizo más preguntas porqué había notado la incomodidad de esta y decidió dejar el tema por el momento. Ambas bajaron del autobús y vieron sus horarios para ver que clase tenían primero. Que aunque ambas eran de nuevo ingreso, por desgracia no les había tocado juntas.

Jane al saber que clase le tocaba corrió rápidamente a su salón de clases gritándole un adiós a Isabella, quien está así mismo decidió darse prisa para no llegar tarde. Al entrar al bachillerato vio diferentes tipos de chicos y chicas, algunos corriendo, otros platicando con sus amigos y algunos más ya en sus salones de clases.

Al encontrar su salón entro rápidamente y se dio cuenta que la asignatura que le tocaba en ese momento era Química por la tabla de elementos que había pegada en la pared, una materia donde era buena estudiante pero no le gustaba mucho por lo complicada que a veces era.

Sin pensarlo más decidió sentarse en un mesa banco que se encontraba hasta el fondo del salón, porque la mayoría de los mesa bancos del enfrente estaban ya ocupados por algunos de sus compañeros.

A los pocos instantes en que ella se sentó sonó el timbre que indicaba que las clases empezarían en cuánto entrara el maestro y a manera de que él hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos en ese momento hizo acto de presencia y entro al salón.

Isabella estaba atenta a lo que decía el profesor Salvador hasta que fue interrumpido por una chica que entró estrepitosamente al salón.

— Buenos días señorita …. – Dijo el profesor molestamente por la interrupción de la señorita, que se quedó inmóvil ante las palabras de él.

— Angela Weber profesor - Contesto la chica al profesor nerviosamente.

Isabella al darse cuenta que era una de sus antiguas conocidas se puso nerviosa ya que tenía aproximadamente 5 años que no la veía, más específicamente desde el cumpleaños de Leah dónde se había vestido de niña, ella solo esperaba que no la reconociera. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue ponerse en la parte de abajo del mesa banco.

— Este…. Hola…. – Dijo de repente una voz a Isabella, que al oírla levanto la cabeza rápidamente para ver quién era.

— Ohhh hola – Contesto nerviosamente Isabella y es que cuando se sentó correctamente se dio cuenta que era Angela. Ella al ver que era Isabella se sorprendió y se sentó incómodamente a lado suyo sin decir nada más.

Isabella al ver el comportamiento de Angela decidió salir del salón para dejar de percibir la incomodidad de ella. Sin pensarlo mucho Isabella se dirigió al único lugar cercano el baño.

Entró al baño de chicas dónde por pura suerte se encontraba Jane, quien al verla empezó a decirle que estaba muy aburrida en la clase, Isabella solo escuchaba atentamente mientras observaba la manera en que Jane se retocaba el maquillaje. Ella al ver esto sólo siguió su instinto y le pidió prestados sus cosméticos para maquillarse un poco.

A los pocos minutos salió del baño y se dirigió de nuevo a su salón, nadie la observo cuando entró porqué estaban resolviendo algunos ejercicios que le había puesto el profesor Salvador, así que sin más se dirigió a su asiento.

Angela levanto la vista de su cuaderno y observo a Isabella sin dar más crédito logrando que tirara algunos de sus útiles al piso y todos voltearan hacia ambas.

Las reacciones de sus compañeros fueron variadas desde murmullos, risas y gritos, pero la peor fue la del profesor.

— Señor Isaac, ¿alguien le jugo alguna broma acaso? – Preguntó el profesor preocupadamente, y es que cualquiera pensaría que sí ante el aspecto que daba Isabella.

— No profesor y no soy Isaac, mi nombre es Isabella - Contesto sin más, dando a consecuencia más murmullos y caras de sorpresa de parte de sus compañeros.

— Bueno en este caso le pido que por favor se dirija a la dirección – Dijo sin más el profesor a Isabella y es que él pensaba que se estaba burlando de él.

Y a fin de que todos se hubieran puesto en contra de Isabella en ese momento sonó el timbre y todos salieron de sus salones para dirigirse a su siguiente clase. Mientras Isabella se dirigía a la dirección obtuvo las miradas de todos los alumnos del bachillerato, algunas de asombro, otras de burlas y unas más de repulsión.

Al ver la oficina de la dirección se dio cuenta de que se encontraba un chico de pelo rubio mirándolo fijamente con actitud desafiante. Isabella presentía que no vendría nada bueno de ese muchacho así que lo único que hizo fue baja la mirada y tratar de entrar a la dirección evitándolo a toda costa.

Al tratar de entrar sintió una mano que lo jalaba fuertemente impidiéndole pasar a la dirección, Isabella volteo la mirada hacia el dueño de esa mano que sin pensarlo mucho sabia de quien era.

En ese momento sintió miedo por lo que ese chico quisiera hacerle y aunque estaba a un paso de la dirección no se notaba que hubiera alguien cercano para auxiliarla.

— ¿Es que acaso te quedaste con tu disfraz de Halloween? – Dijo desdeñosamente el chico en el oído a Isabella, quien al oír eso lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada y cerrar los ojos para no dejar escapar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

— Suéltame, por favor – Murmuro bajamente Isabella al chico y es que lo que realmente estaba logrando era hacerle daño. Gracias a esto Isabella no vio venir lo siguiente, tan solo sintió el impacto que ocasiono su cuerpo al ser empujado contra el locket y la manera en que el chico tomaba su miembro apretándolo.

Isabella ante esto solo se paralizo y dejo libres las lagrimas que estaba deteniendo, intento gritar pero el chico le tapo la boca con una mano para callar las suplicas silenciosas de Isabella que hacía para que la dejara en paz.

Trato de golpéalo pero el chico era realmente fuerte y la tenia inmovilizada para que no escapara de sus acciones.

Sin pensarlo más Isabella rezó para que no le hiciera daño el chico, que a los instantes fueron escuchadas ya que de repente vio que el chico que la estaba agrediendo caía al suelo sin más y como secuela Isabella solo sintió que todo se volvía negro de repente.

* * *

**Hola personitas que leen este fic, porfin esta el capítulo beteado. *Hace un baile feliz* Se que las deje en el momento más crucial pero el próximo capítulo ya esta en proceso si no me tardó tanto dentro de una semana lo subo a lo mucho dos semanas. Hagan sus apuestas sobre quién abrá defendido a Isabella...  
**

**En el fic hice una encuenta por si quieren ayudar con gusto haganlo, el link del grupo esta en mi perfil así como mi facebook, twitter, etc.**

**Saben que con gusto resuelvo sus dudas así como acepto sus opiniones, críticas, etc.**

**Les deseo una excelente semana y un saludito a todos.**

**Contestación Reviews:**

**Lamb'stown:** Edward tendrá una forma muy particular en aparecer, no puedo decir más. Al final todo saldrá bien para Isaac.

**Maayraaykalebb:** Me alegro mucho de que te guste este fic, algo nuevo en fanfiction.

**Patymdn:** René es una ayuda más para esta transición que tendrá Isaac y yo también quiero que Charlie lo apoye.

**Tecupi:** Lamentablemente vivimos en una sociedad muy machista dónde hacemos esta acciones inconcientemente, mi apoyo sera por igual a todos.

**Naye15:** Isaac si sufrira pero todo tendrá su ganancia que será la igualdad.

**Catalina:** Una disculpa, he tratado de mejorar en este capítulo. Con mucho gusto me gustaria recibir de tu ayuda puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo por los links que estan en mi perfil te parece? Charlie apoyara a Isaac pero... después de algunas cosas y René será parte fundamental para su transición.

**LauraGarcia:** Lo mejor sería que ambos lo apoyen.

**Terewee:** Ahora solo falta Charlie.

**Guest:** Una disculpa por la demora.

Contestaciones cortas porqué ando haciendo labores domésticas.


End file.
